Of Gods and Demons/7 Jan 2012
2012-01-07 18:51:59 Crystal Heart Prince joining us in the Society of Acronymised Names (or SAN) 2012-01-07 18:52:39 If I go by Prince I sound like a bad artist, if I go by Crystal I sound like a stripper, if I go by Heart I sound like a hippie. Which do you prefer? :p 2012-01-07 18:53:00 Prince, it radiates symbol...ism 2012-01-07 18:53:03 Crystal, duh. :-V 2012-01-07 18:53:06 Heart, obviously. You keep going on about how much Exalted is hippies. 2012-01-07 18:53:18 No, it's written by hippies. 2012-01-07 18:54:02 Exalted is made literally from ground up hippies 2012-01-07 18:54:06 Earth! Fire! Water! Air! Heart! By your powers combined.... :D 2012-01-07 18:54:08 here sorry about that 2012-01-07 18:54:08 Last time on OGAD, we experimented with ragdoll physics on some bandits. 2012-01-07 18:54:19 Oh yes, you better do a recap now 2012-01-07 18:54:40 Then the greenies infernals got into an argument. 2012-01-07 18:54:53 GREEN MEANIES 2012-01-07 18:55:10 GREEN MARINES. 2012-01-07 18:56:07 Anyone else participating in this recap or is it just Erik? 2012-01-07 18:56:14 Now, kind storyteller, tell us what the hell were we doing last time? 2012-01-07 18:56:32 I thought you guys knew! :V 2012-01-07 18:56:55 (I know, just trolling. ::::V) 2012-01-07 18:56:59 Terminology aside, that's what we were doing last time. Fighting bandits and going "Didn't they teach you that in Orientation?" 2012-01-07 18:57:16 Also looking for Bandit Prime. 2012-01-07 18:57:21 ((Fuuuuu... why can I not access Wikia...?)) 2012-01-07 18:57:26 We also were following a bandit who was leading us to their leader. 2012-01-07 18:57:32 You also got wind of the name of the leader of the bandits, Thousand-Leaves, and yes you have it 2012-01-07 18:57:55 Bandit Prime consists of the souls of all bandits that lie underneath him 2012-01-07 18:58:13 In the previous fight you fought first, second and third circle bandits 2012-01-07 18:58:36 Silver: Wikia is working on my end 2012-01-07 18:58:43 * Adriadne learns to cast Bandit of the first circle 2012-01-07 18:59:08 I was assigned to carry the small loot in my pocket. Did we care for the large loot like the armor? 2012-01-07 18:59:22 * Jasever cares not for wealth. 2012-01-07 19:00:48 I have a log of the previous session but wikia refuses to let me put it on, citing anti-spam protections 2012-01-07 19:01:20 does it have any urls in it? 2012-01-07 19:01:42 Can you just past the last six lines of what was happening and we can take it from there? 2012-01-07 19:01:50 I don't think so? Okay fine let me go find it 2012-01-07 19:03:09 19:50:16] "Fine, I'll try not to kill you. Now what are you doing here?" 2012-01-07 19:03:10 19:50:41] "I was trying to deal with the bandit leader" 2012-01-07 19:03:10 19:52:10] "Farther along presumably" 2012-01-07 19:03:10 19:51:00] * Jasever has not moved since the verbal and then physical hostilities started. 2012-01-07 19:03:10 19:51:29] "Great, same as us. So where is the guy?" 2012-01-07 19:03:10 19:51:50] "Thinking about what?" 2012-01-07 19:03:16 19:53:57] "Our guide knows the way." 2012-01-07 19:03:27 http://pastie.org/3144540 2012-01-07 19:03:30 bah, ninjaed 2012-01-07 19:03:43 ((I cut out the bit where Erik got confused as to his location :I) 2012-01-07 19:04:17 ((But basically... Heart and... Silver? Are with their captive, and the rest are up front)) 2012-01-07 19:04:30 * Aeron gestures with warhammer to the bandit el-tee. "Right, lead on, you." 2012-01-07 19:05:47 ((I'll just assume Heart, Silver and the captive catch up, then?)) 2012-01-07 19:06:03 ((Go for it.)) 2012-01-07 19:06:32 He nods mutely and continues to lead the circle. 2012-01-07 19:06:43 * Jasever follows in silence. 2012-01-07 19:07:31 * Adriadne follows 2012-01-07 19:10:29 He (still limps along) leads you under trees, passing many concealed wooden structures as before, occasionally you spot more bandits on the upper levels, watching you with curiositiy and possibly fear - having possibly heard the conflict that went on outside. 2012-01-07 19:11:25 * Jasever largely ignores the bandits, as unworthy of greater attention. 2012-01-07 19:11:42 * Heart does not fear. 2012-01-07 19:12:44 The bandit leading you (whom you never even got the name of) eventually as you come to a more fortified area, calls ahead about visitors demanding an audience with Thousand-Leaves. With this the commotion of the bandits grows higher, and soon you reach a larger open area, in front of a larger, more ground-based structure built into and around the trees. Standing atop a lectern of sorts is a strang 2012-01-07 19:12:44 e-looking man, his skin is dark but his eyes and hair are dark green, he is clad in more strange-looking Lamellar, has a longbow and quiver across his back, and is leaning over-so-slightly upon a rather hexagonal-looking staff. 2012-01-07 19:13:15 He looks down upon you, in concentration for a moment before resuming a more passive visage. "Who is it that demands an audience with me? You are not ordinary people, that is for sure." 2012-01-07 19:14:46 (We're your regular adventuring party. Seriously, did you think you could bandit without an adventuring party showing up?) 2012-01-07 19:14:57 * Silver gives up on her attemps on conversation with Heart with a small sigh. 2012-01-07 19:15:52 * Jasever lets the more boisterous partymembers speak first. 2012-01-07 19:15:52 * Adriadne does that essence sight thing 2012-01-07 19:16:01 ((I forget, was someone paying us for killing bandits?)) 2012-01-07 19:17:00 ((I think... someone may have been? Like I said each of you had different reasons to go after these guys)) 2012-01-07 19:17:33 ((I'm here because Stupid Useless Compassion and someone asked for help. IIRC, Beequeen is here because they're preying on the honey trade. I forget the others.)) 2012-01-07 19:17:59 ((I'm here because Bandits Are A Blight On The Citizenship.)) 2012-01-07 19:17:59 ((I can upgrade your compassion all it will cost is your soul) 2012-01-07 19:18:41 (I'm here because these bandits are disturbing the people in the area and my mentor asked me to look into the matter.) 2012-01-07 19:19:28 Adriadne: You don't see any artifacts, manses or demanses. The man has an active charm on him (Principle of Motion), he doesn't appear Ess 4+ so you'll have to roll IntOcc to discern more)) 2012-01-07 19:19:33 * Aeron draws himself up even further, and booms out "I am AERON! I'm here to challenge you!" 2012-01-07 19:19:45 Anna: He is \x02quite handsome\x02. 2012-01-07 19:19:59 (Still reading backlog) 2012-01-07 19:20:22 * Aeron allows his gaze to wander across the bandits. "And any minions who don't know any better." 2012-01-07 19:21:38 ((As in App 3)) 2012-01-07 19:22:07 !exalted 2 2012-01-07 19:22:08 Anna rolled (8 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 19:22:40 "If you want a duel then so be it. Upon the ring of dueling that lies in front of me." he speaks, gesturing towards a wooden platform that is raised slightly above the grand, in front of the platform. "Unless anyone objects? Does this man speak for you all?" he inquires. 2012-01-07 19:23:27 !exalted 10 2012-01-07 19:23:27 Adriadne rolled (8 4 10 3 9 3 8 9 9 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-07 19:23:28 "Sufficient unto the moment is the speech thereof." 2012-01-07 19:23:55 * Jasever gestures noncommittal assent. 2012-01-07 19:25:37 (His power level is 1006 kick his ass nappa) 2012-01-07 19:25:38 "... What?" 2012-01-07 19:26:14 "Good luck, Aeron" 2012-01-07 19:26:57 (LOL.) 2012-01-07 19:27:05 * Aeron steps up onto the ring. "Great. Let's do this." 2012-01-07 19:27:44 "Your minions were boring to fight, you'd better last a bit longer or I'll kill you!" 2012-01-07 19:28:09 "So be it then. Let us formalise this duel by allowing any... puissance to be used prior to it." he notes as he hops down to the ring, and gestures. 2012-01-07 19:29:00 His form \x02changes\x02, his skin darkens and hardens into that of wood, a greenish glow suffuses him for a moment as his face loses all detail except for glowing green eyes. He suddenly seems... quicker and stronger somehow. 2012-01-07 19:29:55 "You speaking in riddles?" 2012-01-07 19:30:13 * Aeron cracks his neck, and brings down his hammer upon the dueling field full strength to test it for traps. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." 2012-01-07 19:30:30 ((Roll Join Battle if you're not going to use any pre-fight buffs!)) 2012-01-07 19:31:10 "Not going to lie, I'm not the best educated woman around. If that was supposed to be deep and meaningful, you'll have to explain it."] 2012-01-07 19:31:21 !exalted 6 2012-01-07 19:31:22 Attilla rolled (4 3 8 9 7 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 19:31:58 !exalted 6 7 1 3: JB (Using JiVA) 2012-01-07 19:31:58 Aeron rolled "JB (Using JiVA)": (5 10 3 4 8 1). Successes (TN 7) +3 = \x026\x02. 2012-01-07 19:32:35 \x02Initiative\x02: 0: Aeron; 3: Thousand-Leaves 2012-01-07 19:32:42 ((Unless anyone else is going to roll JB)) 2012-01-07 19:33:10 * Anna will just make sure people on their end don't intervene. 2012-01-07 19:35:51 * Aeron rushes forward, raising clouds of sawdust with armored feet, and swings the hammer at his foe's glowing noggin. 2012-01-07 19:36:15 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-07 19:36:39 !exalted 16: Smack 2012-01-07 19:36:40 Aeron rolled "Smack": (3 7 4 5 5 3 3 6 6 9 2 5 7 4 5 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 19:37:13 Thousand-Leaves parries this attack with his staff, deflecting the blow and causing it to crash asides to his left. 2012-01-07 19:37:47 ((Speed of the attack?)) 2012-01-07 19:37:53 ((PDV 9. Anima at 2m level. Speed 5.)) 2012-01-07 19:38:05 \x02Initiative\x02: 3: Thousand-Leaves; 5: Aeron; 2012-01-07 19:38:40 Thousand-Leaves takes a step back across the arena, readying his staff he suddenly \x02vanishes\x02 in a burst of leaves. Roll PerAwa+2. 2012-01-07 19:39:15 !exalted 10 2012-01-07 19:39:16 Attilla rolled (1 2 8 9 3 4 8 9 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-07 19:39:26 ((That isn';t an attack roll)) 2012-01-07 19:40:15 !exalted 7 2012-01-07 19:40:15 Aeron rolled (7 2 9 9 4 3 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 19:40:32 * Jasever watches the fight, standing amidst his circumstantial comrades by the side of the arena, appearing completely fascinated by the combat taking place. 2012-01-07 19:40:50 He comes from nowhere as he strikes at you from behind you with his staff. How he got there so quickly is a mystery! 2012-01-07 19:41:05 Bring it! 2012-01-07 19:41:06 * Heart faffs. 2012-01-07 19:41:07 ((Actually everyone but Aeron saw him appear behind Aeron in the brief moment before he attacked)) 2012-01-07 19:41:12 ((Unexpected attack)) 2012-01-07 19:41:30 !exalted 19 2012-01-07 19:41:30 Attilla rolled (7 1 1 1 10 9 3 7 4 6 3 5 9 10 2 5 1 7 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x029\x02. 2012-01-07 19:42:02 ((Raw damage?)) 2012-01-07 19:42:29 ((13+9 = 22)) 2012-01-07 19:42:36 ((B)) 2012-01-07 19:42:39 ((Same as my soak, then.)) 2012-01-07 19:42:45 ((Heh)) 2012-01-07 19:42:46 ((Ping it is.)) 2012-01-07 19:43:14 !exalted 2B 2012-01-07 19:43:15 Attilla rolled (10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 19:43:32 His supernatural quickness in the moment gets him another attack, albeit not as unexpected. 2012-01-07 19:43:43 !exalted 21: earlier one probably should have been higher but oh well 2012-01-07 19:43:43 Attilla rolled "earlier one probably should have been higher but oh well": (3 9 1 9 10 6 6 3 5 1 2 7 1 4 6 8 4 7 4 4 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-07 19:44:14 ((Yeah the second one isn't unexpected)) 2012-01-07 19:44:30 ((But you have onslaught penalties? Does that lower your DV enough?)) 2012-01-07 19:44:52 ((Nah.)) 2012-01-07 19:45:23 ((Also I totally have a counterattack I'm gonna use, one sec.)) 2012-01-07 19:45:29 Although one catches Aeron off-guard, even taking the bash from one he manages to block the second attack as he swings about with the other. 2012-01-07 19:46:25 * Aeron parries the next blow, sparks flying across their wooden arena. 2012-01-07 19:46:59 ((Also activating Invulnerable Wounding Futility for 3m, take unfooable attack for 22B - base damage on weapon)) 2012-01-07 19:47:41 ((22B is his current bashing soak!)) 2012-01-07 19:48:04 ((What, his too? This could take a while.)) 2012-01-07 19:48:23 ((All those buff gave him major soak, we should have brought swords to this bashing weapon fight)) 2012-01-07 19:49:29 ((Anyway, what's his hardness?)) 2012-01-07 19:50:13 ((3)) 2012-01-07 19:50:23 ((I guess we both ping each other then.)) 2012-01-07 19:50:38 ((He on his first attack, and I on his second.)) 2012-01-07 19:50:51 ((Okay, roll 'em?)) 2012-01-07 19:50:59 !exalted 4: Ping 2012-01-07 19:50:59 Aeron rolled "Ping": (5 3 9 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 19:51:32 ((Well, missed the L tag for the bot, but I guess it doesn't matter.)) 2012-01-07 19:51:42 ((Isn't it B not L?)) 2012-01-07 19:51:50 ((Same functionality anyway.)) 2012-01-07 19:52:03 However he begins to stumble and falter as the Infernal strikes him with his hammer. 2012-01-07 19:52:14 ((It's just a user thing, so you don't have to say what damage type seperately) 2012-01-07 19:52:27 ((There's A too)) 2012-01-07 19:52:33 \x02Initiative\x02: 5: Aeron; 9: Thousand-Leaves; 2012-01-07 19:54:48 \x02Initiative\x02: 5: Aeron; 9: Thousand-Leaves; 2012-01-07 19:56:35 !exalted 2B: Actually I guess it just uses Essence since I'm not using my weapon to hit. 2012-01-07 19:56:35 Aeron rolled "Actually I guess it just uses Essence since I'm not using my weapon to hit.": (2 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x020\x02. 2012-01-07 19:56:52 * Aeron rubs his neck where the strike caught him. "Tickles." is the only acknowledgement he offers before launching into a flurry of his own, breaking down his defenses with the sheer brutality of his blows and leaving deep gashes where he braces against the wooden floor for even more power. 2012-01-07 19:59:15 ((Stunt?)) 2012-01-07 19:59:25 ((stunt 2)) 2012-01-07 19:59:29 !exalted 13f 7 2: Flurry against his lowered DVs! 2012-01-07 19:59:30 Aeron rolled "Flurry against his lowered DVs!": (7 4 7 3 7 6 5 5 10 5 9 3 8; 3 1 10 2 8 7 6 1 8 6 5 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x027; 5\x02. 2012-01-07 19:59:39 !exalted 2f 7 2: Oh, and stunts 2012-01-07 19:59:39 Aeron rolled "Oh, and stunts": (5 9; 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x021; 0\x02. 2012-01-07 20:00:30 ((DV reduced to 7 then 6 for the latter attack, so first hits by one)) 2012-01-07 20:01:23 ((Welp, I need to hit by 9 to get something other than ping, so ping it is.)) 2012-01-07 20:01:36 !exalted 4B: Ping 2012-01-07 20:01:36 Aeron rolled "Ping": (1 3 3 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 20:02:04 He takes a blow but takes it in his stride, for the moment. 2012-01-07 20:02:14 ((Also did you roll ping for him for the last flurry?)) 2012-01-07 20:03:22 ((Huh?)) 2012-01-07 20:04:25 ((Oh, you did, never mind. Your turn, Speed 5 still.)) 2012-01-07 20:04:34 \x02Initiative\x02: 9: Thousand-Leaves; 10: Aeron; 2012-01-07 20:06:35 He speeds up farther, lashing at Aeron with blow after blow from his stave. 2012-01-07 20:07:18 !exalted 19 7 3 2012-01-07 20:07:19 Attilla rolled (9 9 9 9 5 1 10 5 7 5 1 8 2 1 9 10 8 2 8; 1 1 3 3 10 3 8 1 10 9 8 1 4 8 8 1 7 4 7; 4 6 5 10 5 7 6 5 5 3 1 9 3 1 9 7 1 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x0213; 11; 8\x02. 2012-01-07 20:09:34 ((Current DV?)) 2012-01-07 20:09:35 * Aeron stands firm, his hammer deflecting all but the worst blows away from him, the power of Malfeas growing within him. 2012-01-07 20:09:47 ((10, 10, 10)) 2012-01-07 20:09:56 ((No onslaught penalty?)) 2012-01-07 20:10:08 ((I'm using PDR to negate all PDV penalties)) 2012-01-07 20:10:13 ((Oh okay)) 2012-01-07 20:10:22 !exalted 2B 7 2 2012-01-07 20:10:22 Attilla rolled (3 5; 1 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x020; 0\x02. 2012-01-07 20:11:04 ((Any counterattack or whatever?)) 2012-01-07 20:11:17 ((Nah. 2012-01-07 20:11:23 \x02Initiative\x02: 10: Aeron; 15: Thousand-Leaves; 2012-01-07 20:15:49 * Aeron 's anima banner begins whipping around the arena, too damn scary for mortals to look at it directly. If they could, they would see ghostly images of bones, human and otherwise, endlessly appearing and being cracked. Within its swirl, the beat of a hammer upon flesh can be heard, or maybe that's just the actual hammer whipping toward Aeron's foe's vitals. 2012-01-07 20:16:34 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-07 20:19:27 !exalted 13 f 7 3: Smaaaash 2012-01-07 20:19:27 !exalted 13f 7 3: Smaaaash 2012-01-07 20:19:28 Aeron rolled "Smaaaash": (7 10 9 9 9 2 1 7 8 2 6 8 9; 2 4 7 10 1 7 9 1 5 7 1 2 10; 9 1 5 6 8 6 1 3 9 10 8 3 6; 8 1 1 2 8 8 10 1 6 8 1 10 8; 1 1 3 6 3 10 2 10 1 5 10 10 6; 9 7 10 5 3 6 10 1 9 5 6 3 8; 3 4 10 10 8 6 1 10 4 9 5 7 7). Successes (TN 1) +3 = \x0217; 18; 17; 18; 20; 18; 19\x02. 2012-01-07 20:19:28 Aeron rolled "Smaaaash": (8 8 1 6 9 4 5 8 5 5 10 10 10; 6 1 8 7 10 3 6 5 7 9 1 2; 9 10 6 1 7 8 6 1 7 4 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x0210; 6; 8\x02. 2012-01-07 20:19:41 ((Oh, is it the latter one I am looking at?)) 2012-01-07 20:20:02 ((his DV has been reduced to 6, 5, 4 respectively)) 2012-01-07 20:20:04 ((Yeah, the former is a mistype.)) 2012-01-07 20:20:37 ((Right. Raw damage is 22, 19, 22 bashing respectively.)) 2012-01-07 20:20:56 ((His soak is the same, as noted before)) 2012-01-07 20:21:14 ((Drat, no piercing tag? :P)) 2012-01-07 20:21:23 !exalted 4B 7 3: Pings 2012-01-07 20:21:23 Aeron rolled "Pings": (3 6 10 6; 5 5 4 7; 7 9 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x021; 1; 4\x02. 2012-01-07 20:22:19 ((Oh yeah he might be suffering knockdown from this I guess, that's StaRes vs. something right?)) 2012-01-07 20:22:54 (Damage taken IIRC) 2012-01-07 20:23:09 (Diff 2.) 2012-01-07 20:23:39 !exalted 5 7 3 2012-01-07 20:23:39 Attilla rolled (10 7 10 4 3; 1 5 3 8 7; 8 8 4 7 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x025; 2; 3\x02. 2012-01-07 20:24:16 ((Is this my cue to roll a bunch of PerAwa?)) 2012-01-07 20:24:25 The blows rain upon him, almost knocking him off of his feet, but he stands sturdy for the moment but the wind has been taken from him as his wounds begin to eat away at him. 2012-01-07 20:24:27 StaRes; you do the roll, which is StaRes 2012-01-07 20:24:33 ((Oh, no. Never mind.)) 2012-01-07 20:24:37 ((No that's him resisting knockdown)) 2012-01-07 20:25:06 \x02Initiative\x02: 15: Aeron; 15: Thousand-Leaves; 2012-01-07 20:25:16 ((You get to act simultaneously!)) 2012-01-07 20:25:20 ((You can go first.)) 2012-01-07 20:25:32 ((Even if we go at the same time.)) 2012-01-07 20:26:14 Thousand-Leaves, reeling from those blows tries one last assault as he uses his staff to leap off of a rail and triple attack once more. Concentration is gritted upon him heavily. 2012-01-07 20:26:32 "Maybe I should've gone with the others. I bet they're having some kind of action...." 2012-01-07 20:27:09 ((AFAIK you went with everyone? You're all at the arena?)) 2012-01-07 20:27:26 !exalted 19 7 3: Stunt city hopes you have a nice journey 2012-01-07 20:27:26 Attilla rolled "Stunt city hopes you have a nice journey": (1 8 8 9 8 6 9 10 3 2 5 10 6 10 2 10 9 6 3; 1 10 1 5 8 4 6 6 1 4 8 4 3 9 4 10 1 1 10; 9 8 1 7 6 10 2 9 3 10 10 5 9 1 5 8 6 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x0214; 9; 12\x02. 2012-01-07 20:27:36 ((... Did Heart go along?)) 2012-01-07 20:27:48 (Go along on what?) 2012-01-07 20:27:48 ((I believe so)) 2012-01-07 20:28:05 ((Everyone went to the place, because they had the captive lead them, who was with Silver and Heart)) 2012-01-07 20:28:14 * Aeron strikes the arena with his hammer where he first struck it to test for traps, then kicks the dislodged half of it into the air to be interposed between them. 2012-01-07 20:28:36 (( I was under the impression that we were looking after the other captives?)) 2012-01-07 20:29:04 ((My FoS score is 13 + stunt, I can valor channel that stunt if need be. :P)) 2012-01-07 20:29:20 ((FoS score?)) 2012-01-07 20:29:25 ((Ohhh)) 2012-01-07 20:29:25 ((Feats of Strength.)) 2012-01-07 20:29:30 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-07 20:30:13 ((Right, using PDR again, defending with DV of 10+2+1+2(stunt)=15)) 2012-01-07 20:31:08 ((I thought stunted DVs were "roll them, get a +DV for each sux?)) 2012-01-07 20:31:12 ((Anima is at mile-high level now.)) 2012-01-07 20:32:19 ((Not by RAW, but shrug)) 2012-01-07 20:32:26 ((Oh fine then)) 2012-01-07 20:32:38 ((Anyway you get your turn too remember? You're acting simultaneously)) 2012-01-07 20:32:40 ((You can houserule that if you'd prefer)) 2012-01-07 20:32:46 ((No no it's fine)) 2012-01-07 20:33:37 ((I guess he doesn't have flurry penalties for this set of defenses yet.)) 2012-01-07 20:33:50 ((Not yet he still has the penalties from last time though)) 2012-01-07 20:33:56 ((I think)) 2012-01-07 20:34:08 ((I'm not sure, do DVs refresh now or uh hmm)) 2012-01-07 20:34:09 ((I think he has no penalties when we act on the same tick, because Exalted is weird?) 2012-01-07 20:35:22 ((Okay yeah, no DV penalties yet)) 2012-01-07 20:35:28 * Aeron launches into an attack of his own, raining blows through the rapidly splintering half of the arena that served so well as cover a moment ago. 2012-01-07 20:35:40 ((His DV is lower than it would normally be due to wound penalties tho)) 2012-01-07 20:35:46 !exalted 12f 7 3: Flurrryyyyyy 2012-01-07 20:35:46 Aeron rolled "Flurrryyyyyy": (7 2 2 2 1 9 10 8 10 6 2 1; 6 4 1 1 10 5 5 6 2 8 8; 6 6 10 1 2 5 2 9 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x027; 4; 5\x02. 2012-01-07 20:35:50 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-07 20:35:59 !exalted 2f 7 3: Stuntyyyyyy 2012-01-07 20:35:59 Aeron rolled "Stuntyyyyyy": (1 4; 2;). Successes (TN 7) = \x020; 0; 0\x02. 2012-01-07 20:36:08 ((Er.)) 2012-01-07 20:36:18 !exalted 2 7 2: Those last two 2012-01-07 20:36:18 Aeron rolled "Those last two": (6 10; 3 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022; 1\x02. 2012-01-07 20:36:28 ((So 7 6 6)) 2012-01-07 20:36:48 ((His DV is 7 6 5)) 2012-01-07 20:36:59 !exalted 4B: One hit! 2012-01-07 20:36:59 Aeron rolled "One hit!": (1 6 8 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 20:37:10 ((My turn again I think, because my Speed is better.)) 2012-01-07 20:37:48 \x02Initiative\x02: 20: Aeron; 21: Thousand-Leaves; 2012-01-07 20:39:01 * Aeron continues this onslaught, casting aside the shattered remnants of half the battlefield in his hurry to get to the bone-crushing. The hammer makes wide, seemingly wild swings through the air, barely held under control by the grinning centerpiece of Aeron and his magically heavy armour. 2012-01-07 20:39:21 !exalted 7 2012-01-07 20:39:21 Attilla rolled (9 1 10 1 4 10 5). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-07 20:39:35 ((Stunt 2)) 2012-01-07 20:39:42 !exalted 14f 7 3: Smash smash smash 2012-01-07 20:39:42 Aeron rolled "Smash smash smash": (3 5 9 8 6 9 6 3 6 9 2 8 10 8; 8 4 2 5 2 8 7 2 2 7 3 8 10; 5 2 6 10 2 10 6 5 10 4 10 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 7; 9\x02. 2012-01-07 20:40:09 ((His DV right now is.... 4, 3, 2)) 2012-01-07 20:40:57 !exalted 4B 7 3: Ping ping ping 2012-01-07 20:40:57 Aeron rolled "Ping ping ping": (5 10 5 8; 3 7 3 1; 5 3 7 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022; 1; 2\x02. 2012-01-07 20:41:44 The harrying blows fell him deeply but he still remains, albeit heavily wounded by how (or bruised and broken at least) by the onslaught. 2012-01-07 20:41:52 \x02Initiative\x02: 21: Thousand-Leaves; 25: Aeron; 2012-01-07 20:42:05 "I... submit!" croaks Thousand-Leaves, barely able to stand now. 2012-01-07 20:42:33 "Yield, bandit chief, and you may still live as my subordinate!" 2012-01-07 20:43:29 "Very.... well." he responds, attempting to stand further and maintain some dignity. 2012-01-07 20:43:37 ((Battle over)) 2012-01-07 20:44:16 As he rests for a moment his protections begin to falter and fade, and he becomes more humanlike once more. 2012-01-07 20:46:26 "Wise decision." Aeron says magnanimously, accepting his surrender. "Now, have your men swear their new allegiance to me." 2012-01-07 20:46:29 * Heart turns to Silver as the noise settles. "No, there was no deeper meaning, only a nuance I suspect went unappreciated." 2012-01-07 20:46:44 "I meant what I said. Let us see what the next moments bring." 2012-01-07 20:46:51 * Silver hmmphs. 2012-01-07 20:47:05 "Well that was quick" 2012-01-07 20:47:57 * Aeron gestures imperiously to the bandit lieutenants to approach. 2012-01-07 20:47:57 "So be it... but leave me a moment to recover. They would not dare strike one such as you, it would be hopeless to them." 2012-01-07 20:49:00 Thousand-Leaves climbs up and slumps against his lectern once more and begins to concentrate as a greenish glow comes upon him, his bruising and broken nature beginning to recover. 2012-01-07 20:49:11 The lieutenants are quick with their approach to Aeron. 2012-01-07 20:50:37 "Right, boys. Your banditry days are over, that's the bad news. The good news is I'm much tougher and better than the old boss, and I find myself in need of some lieutenants for the army I'm building." 2012-01-07 20:51:07 (says Aeron, still burning with Infernal Majesty) 2012-01-07 20:51:30 ((Oh yeah. Coff.)) 2012-01-07 20:51:43 (Do you have By Rage Recast? :p) 2012-01-07 20:52:06 * Jasever approaches Thousand-Leaves while Aeron is busy with the lieutenants. 2012-01-07 20:52:12 "Yessir." they say, but not looking directly at you as your unnerving radiance begins to warp the wood beneath your feet. 2012-01-07 20:52:34 * Aeron \x02blazing with the green fires of Malfeas, bones meeting metal within the dark swirls of his anima\x02, thunders: "SO DROP TO YOUR KNEES AND SWEAR ALLEGIANCE TO YOUR NEW KING!" 2012-01-07 20:53:06 * Silver jerks her head towards Thousand-Leaves, while Aeron hams it up. "So, what do you think /he/ is?" 2012-01-07 20:53:14 * Heart thinks this is a little over the top. 2012-01-07 20:53:17 (Is that Performance? Does it attack us too? :P) 2012-01-07 20:53:42 ((It's not magical, and it's not directed at you guys, but it is Performance I'm guessing.)) 2012-01-07 20:54:09 ((You can roll ChaPerf if you want but I mean at this point it's not necessary)) 2012-01-07 20:54:54 Jasever: Thousand-Leaves, notices you as you approach, he seems better now, somehow. 2012-01-07 20:54:55 !exalted 18: Valor channeling up my completely unnecessary ChaPerf 2012-01-07 20:54:55 Aeron rolled "Valor channeling up my completely unnecessary ChaPerf": (9 7 2 1 1 4 8 7 7 7 2 5 3 1 7 7 10 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-07 20:55:10 They suddenly drop, prostrate, their foreheads touching the ground (where it is not broken) in front of you, and proclaim their allegiance. 2012-01-07 20:55:27 "A minute of your time," Jasever says to Thousand-Leaves. "Where from come the weapons and armour your men wear?" 2012-01-07 20:56:00 ((I'll target the rest of the lowlifes with this persuasion too if that's all right.)) 2012-01-07 20:56:14 * Silver rolls her eyes at Aeron's performance 2012-01-07 20:56:21 * Heart , being a Dynast, thinks it's understandable that the Exalted show their superiority over mortals, and mentally excuses Aeron for hamming it up. 2012-01-07 20:56:29 ((To be clear, I don't mean any Exalts with the word 'lowlifes')) 2012-01-07 20:56:46 Aeron: Sure, basically every bandit was watching at this point anyway. 2012-01-07 20:57:22 Although they cannot quite make the effort up in the trees (of falling prostrate, or at least that you can tell), they chorus forth their proclaimations of allegiance 2012-01-07 20:59:08 "An arms-dealer, of sorts... I think it's a he. He is strange, clad all-concealed. They contacted us a few months ago and were willing to sell excellent, if slightly strange-looking goods for very cheap prices compared to their quality. Naturally I accepted it, the person or thing, you'll see what I mean if you meet them, comes from eastwards I believe, he and his bodyguards make regular monthly m 2012-01-07 20:59:08 eetings with us in a clearing half a day's trek to the south of here." 2012-01-07 20:59:13 * Aeron basks in their allegiance for a while, then orders the LTs to form them up nearby and returns to the other Exalts. "So, bandit problem solved, eh?" 2012-01-07 20:59:42 "Yes. How are you planning to reform them?" 2012-01-07 20:59:44 "I can draw a map if you would like, our next meeting was scheduled in about three weeks." 2012-01-07 21:00:00 Replies Thousand-Leaves to Jasever's inquiry 2012-01-07 21:00:29 "Please do." 2012-01-07 21:00:56 "I'll turn them into soldiers. None of this piddly harassing travelers, they can take on nobles and bigger fish now under my command." 2012-01-07 21:01:30 "If they could do more wouldn't they have already done so?" 2012-01-07 21:01:34 "Very well. I would appreciate waiting until I have recovered, but it should only take a few minutes." he replies, the glow still suffusing him as his bruises begin to fade away and dislocations begin to unform. 2012-01-07 21:02:07 "Do have a care who you take on, or I might have to challenge you in turn for their leadership." Heart warns Aeron. 2012-01-07 21:02:45 * Jasever waits patiently. 2012-01-07 21:04:32 "We could do a lot of good in the area with a force like this. We'd need to make sure that they definately reform, though. Maybe get them to do some labour in exchange for actual pay..." 2012-01-07 21:04:34 "Any time!" Aeron quips back. "But you'd better mean it. No second chances!" 2012-01-07 21:05:16 "What is your goal, Aeron?" 2012-01-07 21:05:54 Ariadne: "Because they lack competent leadership, of course. You need to be good enough to take on the Exalted who get pissed off by that kind of thing." 2012-01-07 21:06:35 Silver: "I'm gonna conquer Nexus. And your heart. Not too fussed about the order." 2012-01-07 21:06:44 * Silver raises an eyebrow. 2012-01-07 21:07:03 "That would be interesting to see." 2012-01-07 21:07:09 * Aeron grins hugely, and marches off to harass the lieutenants who are slow about getting their undisciplined schmucks into formation. 2012-01-07 21:07:47 Jasever: Eventually he is up to the same condition (physically) as he was when you met him. He gestures for you to follow him as he heads deeper into the camp. 2012-01-07 21:07:57 * Jasever follows him. 2012-01-07 21:08:05 * Silver turns away, trying to hide a blush, glaring at anyone who may think of trying to mention it. 2012-01-07 21:08:37 * Heart goes to examine the minutia and logistics of the camp such as privvies and storage. 2012-01-07 21:09:33 * Adriadne moves to follow 2012-01-07 21:09:48 (( Adriadne: Follow who?)) 2012-01-07 21:09:54 * Aeron "ARRIGHT YOU LOUSY LIMPING LARDBAGS, GET IN FORMATION." etc 2012-01-07 21:10:42 * Silver inspects the camp herself, after regaining a bit of composure. State of arms, defensibility, that kind of thing. 2012-01-07 21:11:12 Jasever: He leads you to his personal chamber, where he sits down at a desk and begins sketching a map before you on parchment. Everything in here (except the softer parts of the bed, and like minor things like the writing-things) are made of wood. 2012-01-07 21:11:13 ((Did we get everyone's names last session? I am unsure on Ariadne.)) 2012-01-07 21:11:36 ((Also while you're doing this why don't you guys all describe yourselves again, I have a hard time imagining you)) 2012-01-07 21:12:44 * Jasever is a short, stocky and bemustached man in a martial arts outfit, wearing jade bracers. 2012-01-07 21:13:56 * Silver is a medium built female, whose looks bely her significant strength and martial prowess. She is on the tall side, about 6' 2, has reddish brown hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing Moonsilver plate. For those that can see past her tell, she also has the ears and tail of a tiger, and catlike eyes. 2012-01-07 21:14:25 * Heart is a Prince of the Earth in full array, wearing glorious uniform with regalia, all bright eyes and stocky shoulders, spear held crisply vertical as he stands to attention. A falcon is settled on his shoulder. He appears largely unarmored (breastplate under uniform). 2012-01-07 21:14:32 ((I thought she was still FULL TIGERWOMAN at the moment)) 2012-01-07 21:14:54 * Aeron is mostly hidden by his pitch-black armour, but can be seen to have a barrel-like chest and wide shoulders, in addition to longer arms than usual. Stretched from all that swinging his hammer around, maybe? When he removes his helmet to holler instructions at people, he shows an unblemished face in its late twenties with a shaggy black mane and a full black beard. 2012-01-07 21:14:57 ((... Maybe she was. I forget.)) 2012-01-07 21:16:58 ((Eh. I'm going to say she changed back on heading for the camp, after it became mostly clear that there wouldn't be more hostilities 2012-01-07 21:18:58 * Aeron walks up to Ariadne. "So level with me here, why did they send you here?" 2012-01-07 21:19:17 "hm?" 2012-01-07 21:20:31 * Jasever waits for Thousand-Leaves to finish drawing. 2012-01-07 21:21:09 Heart: The camp is largely in the trees, with occasional structures further down that lead to the ground (such as the arena and meeting 'hall' style lectern thing Aeron and 1kleaves fought on, privvies tend to be either on the ground with outhouses or suspended over nearby streams and are scattered about the place, storage is largely centralised nearer the center (where a lot of the leadership ten 2012-01-07 21:21:09 ds to hang about). 2012-01-07 21:21:40 "What are you doing here? I bet it's something bigger than just taking down this bandit-lord wannabe." 2012-01-07 21:22:00 "They were bothering my cult, I sought to solve it" 2012-01-07 21:22:15 Attilla: Do I find anything like horses? 2012-01-07 21:22:18 * Heart makes notes of the layout for later. 2012-01-07 21:22:25 "Oh, nice. Your cult bigger than the standard issue one, yeah?" 2012-01-07 21:22:32 Silver: State of arms: Most of their equipment has been replaced by Perfect versions so far, but they could always do with having generally better armour, but then with banditry it makes sense they might be lighter. Defensibility generally relies on being hard to fight and when worse comes to worse having no easy way to get to the upper levels from the outer areas, more could be done to help this 2012-01-07 21:22:32 no doubt. 2012-01-07 21:23:05 Silver: There *is* a stable hidden in this place, you note but it doesn't seem well used, there are horses that are maintained and suchlike but there aren't that many of them. 2012-01-07 21:23:29 "I've done some foot work." 2012-01-07 21:23:51 * Silver hmms, wonders if it wouldn't be better to move the base of operations near to their manse collection 2012-01-07 21:25:38 "Fair enough. I'm thinking I could make these guys worship me in addition to following me, offerings are much more fun when you're close enough to actually eat them." 2012-01-07 21:26:17 "Its not particularly subtle" 2012-01-07 21:26:24 Heart: Also you find a shrine or two (including a main one near the center) to the god of this forest, Larjyn Forest 2012-01-07 21:26:39 Heresy! 2012-01-07 21:27:09 ((But doesn't the Immaculate texts say something about lesser gods in the perfected hierarchy?)) 2012-01-07 21:27:40 ((Yes. They're not supposed to get direct individual worship. Immaculates are supposed to lead generic worshiping-of-all-appropriate-gods sessions.)) 2012-01-07 21:27:56 * Aeron goes to busy himself with organizing the mooks into units. 2012-01-07 21:27:57 ((though Dbs can worship gods but they should do so at proper times etc) 2012-01-07 21:28:25 (Is TL finished with the map?) 2012-01-07 21:28:39 Jasever: Yes, he rolls up it and puts it inside a scroll case for you. 2012-01-07 21:28:42 * Silver wonders over to Heart again. "Find anything interesting?" 2012-01-07 21:28:43 *it up 2012-01-07 21:29:23 "A heretical shrine, but I suppose you don't have much of a stake in that?" 2012-01-07 21:29:25 * Jasever takes it. "Thank you." 2012-01-07 21:29:33 * Jasever leaves, and goes back to the others. 2012-01-07 21:29:44 * Jasever looks for Crystal Heart Prince or Silver. 2012-01-07 21:29:59 * Silver is with Heart by one of the shrines 2012-01-07 21:30:14 "Never have been particularly religious." 2012-01-07 21:31:41 "Figures." 2012-01-07 21:31:53 * Jasever comes up to the two. "Thousand-Leaves has agreed to disclose the source of all this weaponry." 2012-01-07 21:32:06 "Good for him." 2012-01-07 21:32:25 * Jasever indicates the scroll he is holding. "In three weeks time, he was supposed to meet with the arms merchant. I have the map here." 2012-01-07 21:33:15 "And you have further plans with this?" 2012-01-07 21:33:24 "What's the plan then? Rough him up? Or try and establish a business agreement with him or whatever you'd do?" 2012-01-07 21:35:03 "I have been asked to investigate the matter. I would understand where this merchant is getting equipment of this quality, and why he is selling it at a loss to bandits." 2012-01-07 21:35:39 "At a loss? Really?" 2012-01-07 21:36:20 "Thousand-Leaves had said the equipment was very cheap for its obvious quality." 2012-01-07 21:36:55 "It does sound a mite suspicious." 2012-01-07 21:37:11 "I see." 2012-01-07 21:37:23 "Economics was never my strong suit, really." 2012-01-07 21:38:54 "Never had much call for it back home. You paid the price asked or didn't eat that day." 2012-01-07 21:39:31 "I do not know how to handle the merchant. Perhaps all that is needed is to follow him when he leaves to return wherever he came from." 2012-01-07 21:40:35 "... Do I /look/ stealthy?" 2012-01-07 21:41:01 "I would have liked to have a word with the god these people are dealing with, too, but what with one thing and another, well..." 2012-01-07 21:41:22 * Heart looks slightly sheepish 2012-01-07 21:41:40 * Jasever appraises Silver's stealthiness. 2012-01-07 21:42:01 "...I doubt the god would be sufficiently impressed to shape up." 2012-01-07 21:42:24 * Silver , while having Dex 5, has Stealth 0. The above average height and plate armour don't do much to help her subtlety 2012-01-07 21:42:55 ((Hey, Warform means Dex 6!)) 2012-01-07 21:43:16 "You appear perfectly capable of stealth, but seem to lack the inclination or training." 2012-01-07 21:44:25 "Regardless. Following the merchant need not call for stealth. Merely for wilderness lore and tracking." 2012-01-07 21:44:34 "I can do that." 2012-01-07 21:44:51 * Aeron marches over to Ariadne. "Soooo. I need a target. You had a cult here, so you must know the place. Any rich lords about`" 2012-01-07 21:44:51 *? 2012-01-07 21:45:29 * Silver taps her Hearthstone. "If nothing else, this helps with that." 2012-01-07 21:45:49 "Why not just accompany the merchant's caravan to whatever town he's buying the weapons in? I doubt he'd be stupid enough to *start* a fight rather than enjoy the extra protection against bandits he hasn't suborned." 2012-01-07 21:46:44 "Perhaps he wants to keep he sources secret?" 2012-01-07 21:47:32 "Anyone who can mass-produce this sort of goods has little reason to keep themselves secret. They could equip an army, or buy one." 2012-01-07 21:47:58 "Thousand-Leaves did not mention a caravan. He did note the seller's strangeness, in that he always kept covered." 2012-01-07 21:48:59 "Bodyguards were mentioned. I did not inquire about them." 2012-01-07 21:50:01 "There must be a caravan. I doubt there are a dozen cache clothes like mine outside the Realm." 2012-01-07 21:50:29 "... Pardon? What clothes?" 2012-01-07 21:50:45 "Cache clothes." 2012-01-07 21:50:50 * Heart pulls a spear out of his pocket. 2012-01-07 21:51:00 * Silver whistles. 2012-01-07 21:51:01 * Heart pulls nine more spears out of his pocket and puts them next to the first one. 2012-01-07 21:51:06 "I want one of those." 2012-01-07 21:51:16 "Perhaps we should find out what the others are conspiring" 2012-01-07 21:51:16 * Heart pulls out a set of writing tools. 2012-01-07 21:51:22 * Heart pulls out some tea. 2012-01-07 21:51:31 * Heart pulls out some dried crackers. 2012-01-07 21:51:55 "Is there anything you haven't got in there? :-p " 2012-01-07 21:52:26 "Horses." 2012-01-07 21:52:44 * Aeron wanders off toward the conspirators, since the LTs seem to have things in hand and besides, Silver is pleasant to look at. "So, what's the plan, guys?" 2012-01-07 21:52:48 "I concede the point. A caravan he must have, at least a small one." 2012-01-07 21:52:57 "I have pretty much everything that I could buy out of pocket and then fit into a pocket." 2012-01-07 21:53:25 * Ariadne follows Aeron 2012-01-07 21:54:13 "We have the location of an arms dealer who's supplied this group. There's a scheduled meeting in... what was it, three weeks? 2012-01-07 21:54:19 * Jasever nods. 2012-01-07 21:54:58 "Are we going to rob him or have him lead us to someone we'll rob?" 2012-01-07 21:55:07 "I think the plan as it stands is to tail him." 2012-01-07 21:55:52 "are you really so poor you need to rob?" 2012-01-07 21:56:14 * Silver shrugs. 2012-01-07 21:56:18 "High-quality weapons never go amiss, Ariadne." 2012-01-07 21:56:47 "Does it count as robbing if the person in possession of the items probably shouldn't have them anyway?" 2012-01-07 21:56:55 "As long as you have enough troops to give them to. So how far off are we meeting this guy anyway?" 2012-01-07 21:57:26 "Its better to build up your support than lean on posibilities" 2012-01-07 21:57:54 "Half a day's walk from here, in a clearing." 2012-01-07 21:57:58 "Well, he's obviously happy supplying bandits." 2012-01-07 21:58:08 "Should it even be we meeting him?" 2012-01-07 21:58:22 "Let him speak to Thousand-Leaves again and we'll follow at a distance afterwards." 2012-01-07 21:58:44 "I am pretty sure most would be readily noticed" 2012-01-07 21:58:59 "He's therefore probably acting without sanction from anyone important around here. People don't tend to want bandits around." 2012-01-07 21:59:37 "One doesn't provide weapons like that o bandits out of kidness it is a plan" 2012-01-07 21:59:50 "You assume too much." 2012-01-07 21:59:55 "All right, so we've got three weeks to kill. Prince, know any asshole lords around here whose gates we could crash?" 2012-01-07 22:00:15 * Silver looks at Heart in confusion 2012-01-07 22:00:18 (How long does it take to get to to the location?( 2012-01-07 22:00:28 (I was referring to Ariadne's statement about a plan) 2012-01-07 22:00:30 ((half a day's travel to the meeting point)) 2012-01-07 22:00:52 "Anyone seen Anna? Has she gone and wandered off?" 2012-01-07 22:00:57 ((Also if you'd prefer I call you Heart just say, I am keeping consistency from last session is all)) 2012-01-07 22:01:20 ((I forgot I was Prince last time. >_>)) 2012-01-07 22:01:53 "Actually, Aeron, I'd start with the god. Larjyn may be in on whatever is going on here, and is definitely out of order with regards to worship. It's not like these bandits are even chana." 2012-01-07 22:02:07 "... Chana?" 2012-01-07 22:02:46 "A strange forestfolk. Their trees grow children; not fruit, and their women give birth to saplings; not babes." 2012-01-07 22:02:50 "That's a good idea we should remove false idols" 2012-01-07 22:03:12 "Well, here's one." 2012-01-07 22:03:27 * Silver nudges the shrine with her foot. 2012-01-07 22:03:34 "Sure, why not. So how do we find it?" 2012-01-07 22:03:55 "Should I smash it?" 2012-01-07 22:04:24 "Find what, exactly?" 2012-01-07 22:04:44 "The god we're supposed to take out." 2012-01-07 22:04:56 * Ariadne circles the shrine looking it over carefully keeping her disdain in check to get a handle on its patron 2012-01-07 22:05:00 "Larja whatsface." 2012-01-07 22:05:27 "It'll probably show up here to object if we burn down the shrine; failing that, look for the oldest largest tree in the middle of the forest." 2012-01-07 22:05:57 "Check with our new army first?" 2012-01-07 22:06:06 "Check what?" 2012-01-07 22:06:12 * Aeron gives Silver a blank look. 2012-01-07 22:06:23 "That they don't feel favourably inclined to this guy? I don't know." 2012-01-07 22:07:04 "Mutiny would be counterproductive." 2012-01-07 22:08:05 "HEY LIEUTENANTS GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE." 2012-01-07 22:08:32 "perhaps they will respond beter if you learned their names" 2012-01-07 22:09:58 "I learn people's names after they survive a major combat." 2012-01-07 22:10:30 "I can see why you are currently armyless" 2012-01-07 22:10:44 "No, he currently has an army." 2012-01-07 22:10:51 "You have to give him that." 2012-01-07 22:10:55 ((Are they getting their asses over here?)) 2012-01-07 22:11:09 Aeron: They are. They are now here. 2012-01-07 22:11:13 With their asses. 2012-01-07 22:11:17 "See, my way works." 2012-01-07 22:12:10 * Silver points at the Lieutenants. "You three. Names." 2012-01-07 22:12:22 *or actual number of LTs 2012-01-07 22:12:24 "All right, boys. One of these gentlemen I'm traveling with wants to burn down this here shrine. You think the men are going to care?" 2012-01-07 22:13:38 The wounded Lieu from earlier says his name is Mitrus, the others are Jyg, Manat, Likyp and Kalid. 2012-01-07 22:15:01 "What Shouty here asked. What's the feeling of this 'company' towards this god?" 2012-01-07 22:15:33 "Now, darling, you shouldn't be using nicknames of me in front of the men. Bad for morale, that is." 2012-01-07 22:15:35 Jyg replies "Larjyn might but... the others aren't really that faithful, frankly they're mostly doing it out of courtesy, plus bribing a god from telling anyone it has bandits in its domain is probably a good idea." 2012-01-07 22:16:05 (he does say this quietly however, in case Larjyn is listening) 2012-01-07 22:16:29 "All right. We'rem moving out soon, after we take care of Larjyn. Just get the men ready to go." 2012-01-07 22:16:34 *We're 2012-01-07 22:16:41 "It's heresy. Banditry isn't the god's domain, besides which you're not bandits any more so that's not even a concern." 2012-01-07 22:17:32 "Well if you're planning on waging wars against other lords having somewhere for your army to hide in case of retaliation is a good thing?" 2012-01-07 22:17:41 "I don't know. Morale can rise if the troops feel you're more approachable." 2012-01-07 22:17:43 * Aeron gestures to the altar to Silver. "Shall we? A little dance of destruction on the altar of this little god, to draw him out of his hideyhole." 2012-01-07 22:17:53 "Actually, I have an idea about that." 2012-01-07 22:17:59 * Heart considers the point. 2012-01-07 22:18:26 "Well, we'll have their castle." 2012-01-07 22:18:30 "We've got a few... bases of operations, not far fom here." 2012-01-07 22:19:21 "Mine, certainly, is pretty large and, well, hidden." 2012-01-07 22:19:57 "And, if the needs present, has some weapons that I've never seen anywhere else built in." 2012-01-07 22:20:24 "Damn powerful though." 2012-01-07 22:20:35 * Aeron eyes Prince. "Well? I'm having good fun either way." 2012-01-07 22:21:15 "Anyway." 2012-01-07 22:21:46 "Burn it. Remind everyone that gods have duties which do not include 'accumulate personal cults'." 2012-01-07 22:22:54 * Silver approaches the shrine, shifting into warform as she does 2012-01-07 22:23:14 *With CotSM activated 2012-01-07 22:23:14 * Aeron approaches the shrine, being a gentleman and letting Silver have the first strike at it. 2012-01-07 22:24:17 * Silver nods at Aeron, draws back, and lets loose at it, mere wood and stone being no match for a Lunar Exalt 2012-01-07 22:24:59 ((Not sure how attacking inanimate objects work, thinking about it.)) 2012-01-07 22:25:06 * Jasever watches passively. 2012-01-07 22:25:09 ((FoS I think?)) 2012-01-07 22:25:14 ((If attacked they have hardness equal to soak, but take levels instead of dice of damage.)) 2012-01-07 22:25:15 * Aeron watches her work with a smile for a while, then joins in to hammer it to pieces alongside. 2012-01-07 22:25:27 ((Feat of Strength may apply too)) 2012-01-07 22:25:46 Silver: You summarily destroy the petty shrine! Its hubris is cast down, for that is the hubris for daring to exist! 2012-01-07 22:26:14 * Silver cracks her knuckles, giving off an air of satisfaction. 2012-01-07 22:26:55 In response a wind rustles through the trees. 2012-01-07 22:27:03 "Lookin' good. An' now we wait for the... oh, there it is." 2012-01-07 22:31:30 \x02"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SHRINE?"\x02 booms a voice as out from a nearby tree steps a tall, oaken humanoid figure, at least 12 feet tall. 2012-01-07 22:31:48 * Silver looks up at it, unimpressed. 2012-01-07 22:32:03 "That'd be us." Aeron admits, mock guilt pasted all over his bushy face. 2012-01-07 22:32:06 "It existed in the realm of objects that were in one piece. I took offence to it." 2012-01-07 22:32:21 "Those who are greater than you, spirit" 2012-01-07 22:32:22 "I, Crystal Heart Prince, of the Immaculate Order, disturb your shrine for heresies against the order of Creation. Go back to minding your forest, not seeking adulation from cultists!" 2012-01-07 22:32:36 * Jasever merely looks at the god, not speaking. 2012-01-07 22:33:46 * Aeron whispers to Silver "Okay, a bet. I say he bleeds sap. What do you think?" 2012-01-07 22:34:06 He stands with a spear of wood and green jade, and looks offended at Ariadne's statement before suddenly reflecting on Heart's. "You are far from your lands, Immaculate." 2012-01-07 22:34:33 "Hmm... I dunno..." 2012-01-07 22:34:36 "I was driven here by a revelation I had." 2012-01-07 22:34:47 "I think sap may be right." 2012-01-07 22:35:02 ((Do you want to enter social combat? or?)) 2012-01-07 22:35:09 * Silver examines her claws 2012-01-07 22:35:48 ((Oh god white wolf social systems. If you really want to...)) 2012-01-07 22:35:50 ((Obtw how long has passed since end of combat approximately?)) 2012-01-07 22:36:10 Aeron: By now about 30 minutes, given all this investigating etc. 2012-01-07 22:36:43 "A revelation? Of what?" 2012-01-07 22:37:34 * Silver They are indeed silver and sparkly and look very, very, dangerous 2012-01-07 22:38:08 "Shame you don't use an axe, really." 2012-01-07 22:38:24 * Heart indicates Silver. "Of the nature of the Anathema, whom I learned call themselves Lunars. But what is that to you?" 2012-01-07 22:38:52 "It answers why you are here, but not why your law should apply." 2012-01-07 22:39:08 ((I think for the moment we'll do this outside organised social combat, because that's kind of a drag, anyone making overtly intimidating gestures/statements etc. can make ChaPres if they want or whatever social roll they can reason 2012-01-07 22:40:06 "It is not *my* law. It is the order of Creation." 2012-01-07 22:41:02 Silver: You can roll Cha+Pres if you want! I mean you're probably trying to intimidate yon Larjyn, right? 2012-01-07 22:41:34 !exalted 6: Warform Lunar is scary Lunar? 2012-01-07 22:41:34 Silver rolled "Warform Lunar is scary Lunar?": (3 5 7 8 8 8). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-07 22:41:57 ((I thought we were just waiting for Prince to finish his speaking so we get to murder the forest god.)) 2012-01-07 22:42:01 "There is but one law you know it in your heart, as you fearfully try to hide here, spirit. the Weak shall always obey the strong, and you are weak" 2012-01-07 22:42:09 :/ 2012-01-07 22:42:19 * Heart looks at Ariadne. "What the..." 2012-01-07 22:42:46 * Silver is looking very much like she /could/ attack him right now, and is choosing not to. It would be wise to keep her thinking that way. 2012-01-07 22:43:03 "I see I will have to have a word with you about your cynicism afterwards." 2012-01-07 22:43:53 ((Well if that's what you guys really want then hup to it? Just I thought Prince wanted to talk the god into submission)) 2012-01-07 22:43:58 ((Aeron: You can murder it any time you like, or at least try. I'm not going to finish until it gets its shit in order, and it looks very unlikely to get its shit in order peacefully.)) 2012-01-07 22:44:01 "The weak may follow the strong, but the strong should protect the weak too, for what is a lord without subjects." 2012-01-07 22:44:09 *? 2012-01-07 22:45:03 * Ariadne continues looking at the Spirit 2012-01-07 22:45:12 "Now will you submit to your betters or not?" 2012-01-07 22:45:51 "In any case, you have been harbouring bandits, which I personally feel is a heinous crime. Are you not responsible for this forest?" 2012-01-07 22:46:48 "I am responsible but so much is dying and drained that harbouring bandits is the lesser of many evils. The order of creation falls as its empress vanishes." 2012-01-07 22:46:58 "Submission to betters implies that you are my betters." 2012-01-07 22:47:20 * Silver growls "I know I could smack you around if I were inclined." 2012-01-07 22:47:42 "Lesser than what other evil? Is there something else I must set to rights, or is this only a shadow of the past?" 2012-01-07 22:47:47 "I'm getting dangerously close." 2012-01-07 22:48:51 "Word has it another forest somewhere, a greater one than I, a jungle truly, harbours beasts who act as men and whose crimes are greater than simply robbing caravans" 2012-01-07 22:49:34 "Would you rather those be so close to civilization such that they might feast upon its sweetmeats" 2012-01-07 22:49:36 +? 2012-01-07 22:49:51 "No. That's what I'm here to stop." 2012-01-07 22:50:36 (essence sight on the godl btw) 2012-01-07 22:50:39 * Aeron taps his giant mallet impatiently on the forest floor. 2012-01-07 22:51:56 "I'm one of the appointed Stewards of Creation. I am sworn to protect this World, and leave it better than when I found it. And removing a god who's idea of a good action in these dark times is to make things harder on ordinary people is a definate start." 2012-01-07 22:53:17 The god taps its spear in a similar manner in response "Then perhaps you should make that start if you are so bold to judge, oh fickle one." 2012-01-07 22:53:24 "So, Mister "Responsible for this Forest." Are you going to make me hurt you? Or will you agree, right here, right now to make an effort to make this world a better place?" 2012-01-07 22:55:12 ((People can make more rolls if they want to)) 2012-01-07 22:55:23 ((ChaPres seems popular)) 2012-01-07 22:55:24 !exalted 6: ChaPres 2012-01-07 22:55:24 Silver rolled "ChaPres": (8 4 8 2 1 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 22:55:31 ((buggery.)) 2012-01-07 22:55:49 !Exalted 10 2012-01-07 22:55:49 Ariadne rolled (1 1 5 10 3 4 5 1 6 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 22:55:57 (....) 2012-01-07 22:56:17 ((Actually, that's a point.)) 2012-01-07 22:56:28 ((Do I get Stunt from that speech?)) 2012-01-07 22:56:39 ((Sure, Stunt 2 it was purdy speech)) 2012-01-07 22:57:07 !Exalted 2 2012-01-07 22:57:07 Silver rolled (3 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 22:58:05 * Heart participates in the mexican stare-off for a bit, then asks how one might find the other forest. 2012-01-07 22:59:11 "I have heard only rumour. More precise knowledge would come from... elsewhere. It lies somewhere to the south-east is what I know." 2012-01-07 23:00:46 Silver,Ariadne: The god does not seem moved. 2012-01-07 23:01:15 * Silver looks at Aeron. "Shall we?" 2012-01-07 23:02:02 "Oh, I thought you'd never ask." 2012-01-07 23:02:07 * Heart tries to figure out how the hell "Some other forest far away has beasts" is supposed to be the greater evil that excuses the lesser evil of "harboring bandits and setting up a cult". 2012-01-07 23:02:45 !exalted 6 7 1 3: Join Battle 2012-01-07 23:02:45 Aeron rolled "Join Battle": (10 5 9 3 1 2). Successes (TN 7) +3 = \x026\x02. 2012-01-07 23:02:48 "Indeed, the excuses are less than convincing." 2012-01-07 23:02:57 !exalted 5: Join Battle 2012-01-07 23:02:57 Heart rolled "Join Battle": (4 8 7 2 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 23:03:16 !exalted 3 2012-01-07 23:03:16 Silver rolled (9 1 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 23:03:32 !exalted 9 2012-01-07 23:03:33 Attilla rolled (4 10 10 4 7 2 9 8 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-07 23:03:40 !exalted 5: JB 2012-01-07 23:03:40 Jasever rolled "JB": (4 8 7 5 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 23:05:20 !Exalted 4 7 1 5 2012-01-07 23:05:20 Ariadne rolled (7 10 6 10). Successes (TN 7) +5 = \x0210\x02. 2012-01-07 23:06:45 \x02Initiative\x02: 0 Ariadne, 3 Larjyn, 4 Aeron, 6 Prince, 6 Jasever, 6 Silver 2012-01-07 23:08:43 the dust swirls around the spirit as she reaches out, the constraining mass of essence that is her mind hand wrapping around the god before he can even blink 2012-01-07 23:09:13 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-07 23:10:30 ((need PIO so I can stunt with impunity!) 2012-01-07 23:11:57 !Exalted 16 7 1 5 GRAPPLE! 2012-01-07 23:11:57 Ariadne rolled (5 6 9 2 9 2 9 3 2 7 6 5 3 7 3 10). Successes (TN 7) +5 = \x0212\x02. 2012-01-07 23:12:53 ((DV of 7)) 2012-01-07 23:14:30 ((is this dmg B or L? his soak is 19L, 23B)) 2012-01-07 23:15:44 (B clinch is piercing normally though its up to you if that got changed) 2012-01-07 23:16:14 ((Nope. OOC.)) 2012-01-07 23:16:40 ((oh right piercing it's 15B)) 2012-01-07 23:19:25 ((So anyway I don't think it's piercing as pointed by Erik, 23B soak)) 2012-01-07 23:19:49 ((Not that I think 9 was going to do anything but ping anyway)) 2012-01-07 23:20:44 ((You gonna roll the damage?)) 2012-01-07 23:21:16 !exalted 2 2012-01-07 23:21:16 Ariadne rolled (2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 23:22:26 Crushed by sheer mental force, Larjyn grows silent. 2012-01-07 23:22:59 \x02Initiative\x02: 3 Larjyn, 4 Aeron, 6 Prince, 6 Jasever, 6 Silver, 6 Ariadne 2012-01-07 23:23:03 He tries to escape the grapple 2012-01-07 23:23:21 ((I know normally you can't but I recall saying as much on having it so you can try to escape on your turn rather than theirs)) 2012-01-07 23:23:39 ((Opposed clinch rolls?)) 2012-01-07 23:24:13 ((Sure) 2012-01-07 23:25:07 * Ariadne calmly continues crush the impudent god with the slow inevitability of sands running through an hourglass 2012-01-07 23:25:23 ((Stunt 1)) 2012-01-07 23:26:07 !exalted 9 2012-01-07 23:26:07 Attilla rolled (8 10 1 7 1 5 5 9 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x026\x02. 2012-01-07 23:26:18 !exalted 16 2012-01-07 23:26:18 Ariadne rolled (6 8 6 7 9 6 7 3 9 9 6 4 5 8 1 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x029\x02. 2012-01-07 23:26:42 Ariadne maintains the clinch 2012-01-07 23:26:57 \x02Initiative\x02: 4 Aeron, 6 Prince, 6 Jasever, 6 Silver, 6 Ariadne, 9 Larjyn 2012-01-07 23:27:17 As much as Larjyn struggles against the invisible force, he cannot break the will of Ariadne. 2012-01-07 23:27:33 "Give into inevitabilty" 2012-01-07 23:30:09 * Aeron shakes his head at the folly of gods, and moves in to finish off what Ariadne started in a flurry of hammer blows. 2012-01-07 23:30:38 !exalted 12f 7 3: Smash smash smash 2012-01-07 23:30:38 Aeron rolled "Smash smash smash": (6 7 7 10 8 8 3 6 6 1 6 5; 6 4 9 8 3 6 9 4 6 6 9; 6 1 6 3 8 3 2 6 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x026; 4; 2\x02. 2012-01-07 23:30:53 ((His DV is 0 right now so hey)) 2012-01-07 23:30:56 ((So he had 15B against piercing, was that it?)) 2012-01-07 23:31:01 ((Yeah)) 2012-01-07 23:31:25 ((That's... 9, 7, 5 then.)) 2012-01-07 23:31:31 !exalted 9L 2012-01-07 23:31:31 Aeron rolled (4 10 4 1 10 2 5 10 1). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 23:31:36 !exalted 7L 2012-01-07 23:31:36 Aeron rolled (4 3 3 1 6 7 6). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 23:33:18 !exalted 5L 2012-01-07 23:33:19 Aeron rolled (9 8 7 4 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 23:34:07 He is severely weakened by this assault, but not finished yet - however his form cracks at the hammerblows received and he grunts within the stranglehold of Ariadne's power 2012-01-07 23:34:31 "Guess you get to finish him off, Silver." 2012-01-07 23:36:05 \x02Initiative\x02: 6 Prince, 6 Jasever, 6 Silver, 6 Ariadne, 9 Larjyn, 9 Aeron 2012-01-07 23:36:06 * Jasever briskly, if not especially hurriedly, walks over to the tree-god's flank opposite Aeron and executes one well-chosen punch against the trunk. (Supplemental charm used: Well-Timed Words. He needs to roll his Valor against my Man+Temp.) 2012-01-07 23:36:11 * Heart holds the /Righteous Warrior's Support/ by the top just below the blade and gives the heretical god a good slap about the head with the shaft. Swish, crack, goes the sound of an oversized spanking being handed out. (Speed 5, Five-Dragon Force Blow, opting for B instead of L if possible.) 2012-01-07 23:37:03 * Silver steps forward, and lets loose a flurry of three punches at the Tree-God-thing 2012-01-07 23:37:14 !help 2012-01-07 23:37:15 You have reached the help function of the PainBot, v0.37-17122011, by AnnoDomini. Topics covered: general, roll, exalted, sr3, nwod, space, twilight. The bot has some undocumented features. 2012-01-07 23:37:20 ... 2012-01-07 23:37:24 !exalted 3 2012-01-07 23:37:24 Attilla rolled (5 9 2). Successes (TN 7) = \x021\x02. 2012-01-07 23:37:28 How do you roll flurries? 2012-01-07 23:37:37 Jasever: Also stunt 1 2012-01-07 23:37:49 Heart: Stunt 1 2012-01-07 23:37:53 (!exalted 3f) 2012-01-07 23:37:54 Silver: Stunt 1 2012-01-07 23:38:03 !exalted 16 2012-01-07 23:38:03 Heart rolled (3 8 3 9 2 9 4 10 10 6 6 2 5 2 9 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x028\x02. 2012-01-07 23:38:09 !exalted 15: This is the attack roll. I need not hit for the supplemental effect to work. 2012-01-07 23:38:09 Jasever rolled "This is the attack roll. I need not hit for the supplemental effect to work.": (2 6 3 4 6 2 9 10 2 1 3 8 5 1 7). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-07 23:38:12 ((3 was for Jasever's roll)) 2012-01-07 23:38:40 !exalted 10: ManTemp 2012-01-07 23:38:40 Jasever rolled "ManTemp": (4 2 6 6 6 6 4 7 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 23:38:55 (( you add f on the end, so you take the dicepool for the first roll of the flurry and add f on the end)) 2012-01-07 23:39:06 Attilla: He loses 4 dice from all offensive actions, until he stops attacking for 3 actions. 2012-01-07 23:39:28 (Anima at 2m, speed 4.) 2012-01-07 23:39:35 !exalted 18f 7 3: Crack 2012-01-07 23:39:35 Silver rolled "Crack": (3 4 2 4 2 8 1 4 9 10 1 9 2 2 6 9 10 5; 10 9 10 2 2 10 5 2 7 4 8 4 2 1 2 5 8; 10 7 2 5 2 6 3 2 5 5 4 9 6 4 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x028; 10; 5\x02. 2012-01-07 23:40:04 ((Again, DV is 0 remember. Also like before his soak is 19L/23B unpierced)) 2012-01-07 23:40:20 ((pierced it's 11L/15B)) 2012-01-07 23:40:37 !exalted 13B: Damnage 2012-01-07 23:40:37 Heart rolled "Damnage": (5 1 4 1 4 4 6 6 8 10 9 2 4). Successes (TN 7) = \x023\x02. 2012-01-07 23:40:49 (yes, raw 36) 2012-01-07 23:41:19 !exalted 14l 2012-01-07 23:41:19 Silver rolled (4 9 1 9 4 1 8 2 5 7 6 9 3 3). Successes (TN 7) = \x025\x02. 2012-01-07 23:41:28 !exalted 16l 2012-01-07 23:41:29 Silver rolled (4 7 8 6 1 1 10 10 2 3 7 2 3 9 5 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x027\x02. 2012-01-07 23:41:33 !exalted 11l 2012-01-07 23:41:33 Silver rolled (7 2 2 9 2 4 1 3 9 2 9). Successes (TN 7) = \x024\x02. 2012-01-07 23:42:46 !exalted 4B: Ping 2012-01-07 23:42:46 Jasever rolled "Ping": (5 5 8 10). Successes (TN 7) = \x022\x02. 2012-01-07 23:47:38 With a crash and a furious assault you slay the god! 2012-01-07 23:47:54 * Silver checks it's blood 2012-01-07 23:48:07 They grunt in pain, and crumble beneath the crushing telekinetic grip, dispersing into leaves and into essence. 2012-01-07 23:48:26 Is it sap? :-D 2012-01-07 23:48:36 There is sap over your weapons 2012-01-07 23:48:42 It glows mystically for the rest of the scene. 2012-01-07 23:48:50 ((Which ends about now so hey)) 2012-01-07 23:49:04 It then dissipates with the rest of the god, including their spear - an obvious work of magic. 2012-01-07 23:49:19 The bandits look on with awe and fear. 2012-01-07 23:49:45 "Looks like you were right, Aeron " 2012-01-07 23:50:16 * Silver licks her claws clean 2012-01-07 23:50:31 "Looks that way. Nice work." 2012-01-07 23:50:55 "You weren't half bad yourself. :-p " 2012-01-07 23:51:05 * Jasever doesn't seem rustled at all. 2012-01-07 23:51:48 "I think the heresy just got somewhat less attractive." 2012-01-07 23:52:58 * Aeron grabs Silver's hand on impulse and licks off a bit of sap. "That's actually kind of tasty. Who knew?" 2012-01-07 23:53:19 ((I think it's more like a paw)) 2012-01-07 23:53:38 (It is.* 2012-01-07 23:53:48 ((Everyone gets 10XP for not going doing a session but also because you downed Larjyn, GOOD JOB)) 2012-01-07 23:53:56 ((*not just doing)) 2012-01-07 23:54:10 ((We should kill gods more often :-D)) 2012-01-07 23:54:25 ((Next time: Picking a sidequest! Also, training.)) 2012-01-07 23:54:35 * Aeron spits out a bit of blood after cutting his tongue on the claws. 2012-01-07 23:54:52 "Ack, yeh, watch those. They're sharp." 2012-01-07 23:55:12 "All part of the charm, love."